


贵圈好乱

by Ephedrine



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/Ephedrine
Summary: 志摩视角下的莱胜，很雷
Relationships: Lewin Light/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Kudos: 2





	贵圈好乱

志摩廉造坐在天台上，周末上午阳光很好，因为有风所以不算热。目前所在的地方没有任何遮挡物，能够从上面直接看到莱特宁古房间的阳台。自己并不是偷窥狂，只是想搞清楚连续几个休息日都跟莱特宁古呆在一起，根本约不出来的坊究竟在干什么而已。如此想着，志摩举起手打了个响指，长着金色翅膀的气精就从空中逐渐现形，绕着手指飞行。只要闭上眼睛，就能看到气精视角的影像，不仅图像清楚，声音也能听得很清晰。为此特意召唤了这样的东西，连自己都觉得不太对劲。摇摇头打消这种念头睁开眼睛，志摩将手往前挥，气精“唰”地向下飞去。

飞出天台往下，穿过现在还没有人的街道……是二楼没错。穿过挂得很密的衣服，阳台的门留了一条小缝，跟预想的一样。气精移动的速度很快，只花了几秒钟就进入了室内。首先是摆满资料的长桌，沙发上的毯子有睡过人的痕迹。难道说是出门了吗？

\----

从早上睁开眼睛开始就没下过床，身上已经汗津津的了，因为昨晚才洗过澡，胜吕并没有在事前把自己赶进浴室。即使是现在也只是仰躺着张开腿乖乖侧过头让自己伸舌去舔脖颈上滑下来的汗液而已。轻轻咬下去，对方就震颤一下，然后抗议似的喊自己的名字。

\----

“……嗯…莱特宁古……”耳朵里清楚地听见了这样的声音，志摩几乎立刻就辨认出那是胜吕。难道说是在里面？

尽管预感很不好，志摩还是准备一探究竟。因为太过紧张，手指都变得有些僵硬了。

\----

有东西在。莱特宁古警觉地支起上半身往阳台的方向看去，虽然并没有现形，但还是能从气息判断出是气精，还是带监视功能的那种。……使用的是气之王的眷属吗，真是不自量力。费尽心思这样做却又做得如此拙劣的人，怎么想都只能是龙士先前提到的那个人而已了吧。尽管并没有对此感到不快，甚至可以说是觉得很有趣，但是现在的姿态如果被看到的话可能会给对方带来不小的冲击。于是莱特宁古朝着似乎正准备改变方向看过来的气精那边用耳语的音量类似“消失吧”地随便念了一句，后者便像微尘一样消散在阳光里了。下身因为动作的幅度传来粘腻的摩擦声，胜吕呻吟出声：“嗯……怎么了吗？”

“没什么，只是突然想到阳台的门好像没有关紧。”莱特宁古转回视线，捏着根部把自己湿漉漉的阴茎提出来，再从床边的盒子里倒出最后一个避孕套，“那么……最后一轮？”

“……嗯。“

\---

爆炸一般的效果在视野里炸开，只一瞬间视觉和听觉就完全消失了，志摩猛地睁开眼睛朝后跌坐在地上，耳朵里还有残余的耳鸣。……好可怕的威压，果然莱特宁古也在吗。话虽如此，立刻就被发现并且还被彻底碾压，无论怎么说都未免太过丢脸了些……

将刚刚隐约瞥见还未来得及在脑内分析的一丝光景撇在脑后，志摩起身匆匆下楼了。


End file.
